


Heart and Hearth, both are burning

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili becomes a bit cold and distant after their Kingdom in Erebor is set up. No one dies, everyone lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> own nothing, as usual. unbeta-ed.

Since the re-founding of Erebor Fili had become very busy, following behind Thorin as heir apparent. There were so many things to be done. They were still searching the city to see what parts were habitable, and were safe. So far they had cleared the equivalent of three city blocks, not including the throne room and council chamber. Thorin had taken up residence in the royal wing next to the council chamber they had cleaned, and insisted that Fili and Kili be housed in a similar fashion. They had adjoining rooms down the hall from their uncle. Fili had been so busy he had hardly had time to see his brother at all. Finally when it seemed like he was going to be able to catch Kili after dinner one evening he couldn't seem to find the brunette anywhere. 

"Balin, have you seen my brother?" Fili asked after searching yet another empty hallway.

"No, Laddie, can't say I have. Been acting a tad off that one." Balin replied, shuffling his papers in a better order, his glasses hanging low on his nose. True the boy had been acting odd since the reclaiming of their sacred homeland. He was more quiet, reserved even, and shied away from most company in the evenings.

"Odd, I wanted to spend some time with him. Well, if you happen to see him, just tell him...."Fili sighed clearly upset, "just...never-mind Balin. It is not important." The blondes brow furrowed and he turned looking heavier as he went. Fili decided to stop by Kili's room before giving up and retiring for the evening. His hand hit the solid wood of the door infront of him, knocking three times and then pressing the shell of his ear closer to listen for any sounds. 

"Kee, are you in there? I need to speak to you." He heard a slight rustle, and a quiet curse. "I can hear you in there, please brother, I-" Fili fell silent, his heart clenched at the thought of his beloved brother purposefully trying to avoid him. With another sigh he laid his head on the door and whispered, "Good night Kili."

The blonde prince walked down the hall to his room, his feet feeling heavier with every step. That night he fell into his bed still dressed and dreamed of his sweet brother's face. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The next morning Kili made his way to where the group had set up a few tables for dining. They pushed as many together as they could even though they were mismatched and old. He sat numbly, pushing his food around on his plate while a few others ate their breakfast, talking and gathering strength for the day. 

"You might want to try eating more, Laddie." Balin said softly. He leaned into the boy's side, careful to keep his voice low enough that it would not disturb Thorin and Dwalin's conversation next to them. "You're lookin' a bit pale." It was true, Kili's dark hair stood out against his skin which seemed to have a grey tint, his normally warm brown eyes were now dim. 

He turned to face his long time mentor but he didn't say anything. His eyes moved from the concerned face of Balin to the doorway where Fili had just walked in looking like he had slept in his clothes. Immediately the brothers locked eyes and Kili jumped out of his chair, turned on his heel and fled the room. The whole room stood silent as everyone looked from the empty door way to where Fili now stood, embarrassed and alone. 

"That is enough." Fili grit out. He marched across the dining hall, out the door Kili had run through, and began systematically hunting down his brother. He was going to get some answers. He was tired of chasing Kili down, he was tired of being shut out. They had been closer than any other pair of siblings they had ever met, some joked that they were one soul split into two bodies. That is how Fili felt, and now being shut out of his brothers life hurt more than any battle wound ever could. 

He rounded a corner into a part of the city they had not cleaned yet. His boots ground against the grit of the green stone floor and he stilled to try and hear any sound that might give Kili away. Being the older he had always been better at hunting, well at the part that took silence and patience. Kili always got antsy when it came to stalking prey, he preferred the wild chase, the wind in his hair. Fili smiled, thinking about how young and free Kili was-well, used to be. All was quiet, a calm sat over the parts of the city that had yet to be cleaned. Everything was left exactly as it was, this section of the marketplace was still set up like the morning of Smaug's arrival. 

Then out of the stillness came a whimper. Fili followed the pitiful sound and found his brother, sitting just inside of a doorway his knees pulled to his chest. Kili knew he wasn't alone, but he didn't care anymore. All he could do was cry into his legs and hold himself tighter. 

"Aw Kee, my little Kee, what is wrong? Will you not speak to me?" Fili fell to his knees infront of his brother and wrapped him in the warmest hug he has ever managed to give. He stroked wild brown hair out of Kili's face. "Please, tell me what's wrong...I only want to see you happy." A small hiccup came from the buried face then another choked sob.

"I-I...." another hiccup, "I overheard our Uncle speaking to Balin about when the delegates from the other dwarf tribes come to inspect the progress of the cleanup he is going to make inquiries about betrothing you to some one." With that Kili fell into another fit of sobs. The brunette laid his head on his brother's shoulder as fresh hot tears fell down his cheeks. 

"Oh, I did not know that. But, why would this make you act so distant little one?" Fili asked, moving his brother's face to an angle that he could look him in the eye. 

"They are going to take you away from me!" Kili replied, his eyes scanned the blonde's face. He was desperate for his brother to understand without actually having to say the words. "They are going to give you to someone else, and the thought of you in someone else's arms, I just...." His eyes were pleading. He grasped Fili's arms so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"I do not understand, I will always be here for you brother. You know that." Fili tried to still his brother as best he could but it seemed now that Kili was finally talking to him again everything that he had stored up came at once. 

"No!" Kili jumped to his feet. His red eyes were angry and Fili found himself taken aback by the rage he found in them. How had this happened, his brother went from defeated and sad to a murderous rage in mere seconds. "You don't understand! I love you!" Kili screamed. A strong hand pounded on his chest as he yelled again, "I LOVE you!" Kili began pacing frantically around the dusty room.

"Kili, calm yourself! Please!" Fili's voice cracked, he was feeling at this point almost as frantic as his brother. Strong hands took hold of Kili's shoulders in an effort to still both of them. For a moment there was no sound but their mixed breathing, followed by little clouds of dust rising into the air. 

Then almost painfully slow Kili leaned forward, and pressed his warm lips to his brothers. Finally Fili understood, the brunette was upset because a wife would take a place that Kili wanted to fill. When they pulled back those large brown eyes finally looked alive again. Kili stood chewing on his lip, and the longer the silence stretched, the more anxious he became. Fili was lost. 

He was staring into his brother's eyes and for the first time seeing him as a potential lover. He had always thought Kili was good looking, his features more exotic than the average dwarf. But now, with a sexual interest in mind, Fili began studying his brother's face and how it appealed to him. He didn't understand how one simple kiss could change everything he had ever felt for his own kin, but here he was imagining the sweet look of pleasure on Kili's face. 

The blonde coughed, and took a step back. "Kili, I....I think we should finish this discussion in our rooms."

TBC.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili try to sort out their relationship and what exactly they mean to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owns nothing, as always.

Fili closed to the doors to their chambers silently thankful that their uncle had insisted on the heirs getting private rooms before the other company members. Fili found that moving his body seemed to help his brain be able to sort his thoughts better than just standing around. Kili on the other hand had quieted on their return trip; his eyes not leaving the stone floor. With a cough the blonde prince bent to stoke the fire that had died down to embers in their absence. 

With another cough he spoke, "Kili...." he tried, but no that sounded too formal, like his training with Thorin, "Kee...We need to talk about all this, and I am willing to listen, but I can not speak for the both of us..." 

Kili was still stuck to his spot. How could he ever explain to Fili what he wanted, how he felt about his own brother...his other half. Kili curled into his favorite chair his dark brows drawn together. His arms wound around his middle and all Kili wanted in that moment was to take back what he had said, what he had done. He had ruined everything, he just knew it. Fili sighed again. He had never seen his brother so low, so withdrawn, so unlike his warm sweet Kili. The blonde knelt down in front of the chair his brother had occupied intent on getting answers.

He brushed a hand along Kili's cheek, wiping away dirt and tear tracks from his handsome face. Fili loved his brother more than anything; more than life itself. The more and more he pondered being married off to some dwarf or dwarrow he didn't even know the more Fili felt sick. Though he had never entertained any romantic thoughts about his younger sibling before now, it did not seem like such an impossibility. A spark of heat lit Fili's cheeks and he was thankful the light was dim, lest Kili witness his embarrassment. This time, when the blonde began speaking his brother looked up. 

"Oh my sweet Kili....do not worry. I will never let anyone come between us..." Brown eyes looked up from under dark lashes. Kili sniffed.

"But...but.."his voice wavered, "what about what Uncle said?"

"Do not worry about him, the only one who matters to me is you." Fili said, his hand growing bolder over Kili's face. "I-I love you..."

"It is not the same." Kili said dejectedly. The without another word Fili lifted his brother's chin and slowly and softly kissed him. A gasp was the only sound in the room, muffled by the cracking of the fire. After a moment of pure shock Kili threw his arms around his brothers neck and returned the kiss with more enthusiasm than Bombur reserved for cakes. They broke only because of the need for air, and to shift so that Fili was now kneeling between his brother's thighs. Like their fire, their passion grew it swelled up in the young dwarves. They grabbed and pulled at one another, frantically trying to meld into one single being. Kili's nimble hands had found their way under his brother's tunic before they were pulled out with gentle hands....

"Kee...."Fili breathed against his brother's forehead, "My sweet Kee....we must wait...."

"Why?" Kili croaked, his voice rough with arousal. 

"I-I want to do this....properly." Fili said pulling back. His blue eyes shone with certainty. He was heir to the greatest kingdom in all of Middle Earth as was Kili and he wanted to court his love like he deserved.

"You-you mean you wish to begin....courting?" Kili asked his face no doubt blushing red under his stubble. Courting had only one outcome in dwarven society, marriage. It was very rare that couples who began the courting process did not end up solidifying their union before Aule. 

A smile spread across Fili's face, "Yes."

*****************************************************************  
Two Weeks Later.

Though Fili and Kili's relationship had repaired and even strengthened the company took little notice. Everyone was burning the candle at both ends working on readying the halls of Erebor for the coming delegates from the Iron Hills. Even the peoples of New Dale and Mirkwood were going to attend the gathering. Thorin would be crowned officially in a grand spectacle and then trade negotiations would also be re-established to supply the mountain's repairs. In turn Thorin hoped that New Dale would also flourish and foster trade routes which had been prominent so long ago. As for Fili and Kili they had decided to keep the extent of their relationship a secret from the rest of the company. Fili knew his uncle had designs for him to wed one the children of Dain to cement their legacies....but he had no intention whatsoever of agreeing to that deal. Kili was still worried that his brother would come to his senses and change his mind. Instead of focusing on his doubts though he decided to turn his energy into the repairs to the city and of course thinking about courting gifts. He wished he was back home and could have access to working forges and smithing tools and any other number of materials. He would just have to be creative.

Fili, for his part, was busy with Balin planing and plotting out the entire conference and coronation. He found himself getting easily distracted from his papers by thoughts of Kili, many of which were not of a pure nature. They had only kissed a few more times since their intense and emotional get together but Fili couldn't help but day dream of more night time activities. They still shared a room though most nights Fili came to bed so late that his partner was already asleep, also exhausted. Fili had crawled into bed last night very late and immediately had and armful of his sleeping sibling. He had stroked hair out of that relaxed face and fallen asleep with a smile. When he woke; however, it was to a squirming Kili in his arms who was obviously dreaming something either awful....or positively sinful. Fili blushed to remember the soft moans falling from his brother's lips....he couldn't wait to make Kili make those sounds for him. 

"LADDIE!" Balin shouted in Fili's face.

"Wha-?" Fili blinked. Apparently he had spaced out again, not hearing his mentor shout at him. "Oh, Balin....I'm sorry. My mind was....elsewhere." Fili scrubbed a hand down his face.

"I can see that, boy, but we have to finish these arrangements some time today...." Baling sighed. Fili was normally much better at buckling down and doing what was needed of him, in a timely manner, at least. Lately though it seemed that Fili was losing his concentration. At least he and his brother had made up. It hurt the old dwarf to see those two at odds, no one seemed to know what exactly had caused the riff in the first place but things had finally calmed back down to normal between the two of them. For now. Balin knew that it was important to Thorin that Fili be involved with the coronation prep and with the negotiations. Being the heir apparent had certain responsibilities and yet Balin was no fool, he knew Thorin was planning on proposing a union between the Fili and one of Dain's two children. Thorin wanted to PROVE to Dain that Fili was a thoughtful, intelligent, and capable spouse. 

"Let's call it a day, don't you think?" Balin asked, shuffling papers into a neat pile. Fili knew he should get this seating chart finished but his eyes were crossing and his brain kept throwing indecent pictures of Kili at him. He wanted to get back to their room before his brother fell asleep. 

"Yes, I think that will do it for today!" Fili smiled.


End file.
